spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestar
Firestar is a mutant with the power to control fire. History In television Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends As a child Angelica Jones was raised by her father. However, she would often be bullied by a girl named Bonnie. Bonnie bullied Angelica because of how poor she and her father were. One snowy day Bonnie built a snowman and Angelica attempted to help her. However, this was when Angelica's mutant power to generate heat first manifested. As Angelica touched the snowman the extreme heat from her body caused it to melt. Angered by this bonnie thrw a snowball at Angelica and told her to go away. As her father learned of this he told Angelica to not care about how poor they are and to always try to be a better person. However, Angelica continued to try and be friends with Bonnie. Once while playing with Bonnie, Angelica accidentally melted her doll house and. Bonnie noticed that bad things always seemed to happen while Angelica was around and she gave her the nick name "Angelica the Jinx." However, Angelica realized that she had a special power and began to pratice using it. While in high school Angelica attended a school dance. While there Bonnie purposely threw punch on Angelica's dress. Angelica became so angry that she accidentally activated her powers which caused the sprinkler system to turn on which ruined the dance. Once before school began Bonnie took Angelica's book report out of her hand and threw it into the air and the wind started to carry it away. As Angelica ran after her papers she jumped into the air and grabbed them. However, as Angelica looked at the ground she realized that she was hovering in the air and discovered that she could fly. One day after school Angelica went to the construction site where her father worked. However, one of the support beams he was working on came lose and he began to hold on for his life as he hung several stories in the air. Angelica quickly found clothes that could hide her identity and Angelica put them on and flew up to her father. Angelica then welded together two support beams so that it would not fall and kill her father. However, the heat caused the rope he was holding onto to snap and Angelica's father began to fall. However, Angelica was able to grab her father and place him safely on the ground. At that moment Angelica realized that she could use her powers to save others. During Angelica's senior year in high school. Angelica worked for the principal as his assistant and he entrusted Angelica with the key to a trophy case where the trophy for their next game was being held. However, Bonnie and her boyfriend, Dave, learned of this and stole the trophy. The next day the principal learned the trophy was missing and believed that Angelica stole it because she was the only one with the key. Angelica was then suspended from school. Angelica suspected Bonnie and Dave and followed then to the trophy. As Angelica listened to them she learned that during the school's football game Dave would break into Angelica's locker and place the trophy there. Angelica later created a costume and went to the Football game and introduced herself as Firestar. She then captured Bonnie and Dave with the trophy and turned them over to the principal. Bonnie and Dave were then expelled from school and Angelica was allowed to return. After graduating Angelica was approached by the X-Men and was invited to join the X-Men which she accepted. During her time with the X-Men, Firestar was trained by Professor X. Firestar fought Magneto and the Sentinels alongside the X-Men. Sometime later Professor X sent Angelica and Bobby Drake (Iceman) to attend college. While there they met Peter Parker who they learned was really Spider-Man. Firestar, Iceman, and Spider-Man then formed a team called the Spider Friends. In comics Angelica Jones was a thirteen year old high school student who fell victim to a series of unfortunate events. She was bullied by the girls at school, her beloved grandmother died suddenly, and Angelica was frightened to discover that she herself was manifesting a mutant power to create fire. With her grandmother gone, Angelica lived alone with her father, Bartholomew Jones, who was unable to cope with helping Angelica deal with her new mutant power. Angelica was desperately confused, lonely, and miserable. Angelica was later detected by Professor X by using Cerebro. However, Angelica was also detected by Emma Frost of the Hellfire Club. Frost intended to recruit Angelica to serve the evil purpose of the Hellfire Club. Frost reaches Angelica only moments before the X-Men could and she convinced her father to enroll Angelica in her school. Under the guidence of Emma Frost, Angelica (now calling herself Firestar) joined a group of mutants called the Hellions. The Hellions later attacked the X-Men. However, Firestar was mentally being controled by telepath. Firestar and the Hellions were then defeated by the X-Men. After this Firestar was freed from her mental control and felt guilt over what she did. Firestar later became a member of the Avengers. Powers Firestar is a pyrokinetic which allows her to naturally create fire from her body and project it from her body. Firestar is able to turn the flames surrounding her body into a jet propulsion and fly through the air. Trivia *Firestar was voiced by Kathy Garver in Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends. *Firestar was an original character created specificity for the television series, Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends in 1981. However, in 1985 Firestar was adapted into the the comics and was made a member of the Avengers. :*The original names for Firestar were Heatwave, Starblaze, and Firefly. *John Semper Jr. has said that if there had been a sixth season, Iceman and Firestar would have made a guest appearance as a homage to the series, Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends and that would have tried to get Kathy Garver to voice her. Category:Heroes Category:Unused characters Category:A-Z